Solaris vs Mephils
by zeldasheik555
Summary: Mephiles has once again awakened, and he won't back down easily this time. In our world, a girl named Tynna has the power of Solaris. Sonic and the gang are in our world to help her and 9 others defeat Mephiles once and for all. first fanfic, so don't complain if it's bad. read and review rated T for some minor swearing and a cretin part.
1. prolog

"Come back safe, okay Silver" a strange woman told Silver the Hedgehog who was departing for a trip across time and space.

"I will. Don't fret, all right. See you a few months" said the optimistic hedgehog. Silver was going to our world in order to stop Mephiles the Dark, and save a completely different world then his own. Eggman came up with an experiment that will help out the 10 people defeat Mephiles, 9 were certainly known, but the 10th one was still being researched. Silver hoped that this plan was going to work, at least Eggman was on the same side as Sonic this time.

* * *

Tynna woke up in a weird house the day after her mother died, in a mall shooting, she was only 6 years old at the time. She was not in her house, but in her friend Rain Tan's house. Why was she here, Where was her father. Just before she got up, Katherine Tan, Rain's mother, walked in to the room.

"Good morning, Tynna. I hope you like toast, that's all we can have right now," said Katherine. She was sad about something, but what.

"Where's papa? What am I doing here?" Tynna asked. After seeing what happened to her mother, she didn't want any one else to get hurt.

"Your father ran away while you were knocked out, he thought you had died. Don't worry, I was able to find a foster family that could take you in. How ever you'll need to find a way to control your powers. How about you mother's arm-warmer's?" said Katherine. at least Tynna could keep memories of her mother.

"My powers?" asked Tynna

"You can use flames as offence and defence. Just be careful. Now get some rest you have to leave tomarow" Katherine told Tynna, and she did fall a sleep. But she dreamed of a white hedgehog named Silver and a teenager that looked like her fighting a black and gray hedgehog that she could not placed a name for. What ever his name is, if he ever showed his face in this world, she will distory him.


	2. Ch 1 Tynna and Silver

6 years later

"So Tynna, what are you going to do this weekend?" my friend Rain asked me. She always asks me what I'm going to do over the weekend, even though the answer is always the same, playing some type of video game.

"Most likely finish up Sonic 06, again," I told her. I just love that game, story and all. Every time I play the game, I get through it no problem. It usually takes me one week to finish the game, nothing too bad.

"Really, Tynna. It like your the queen of Sonic 06, nobody can beat it as fast as you can. Oh, and by the way, do you still have that dream where you and Silver fight a black and gray hedgehog that looks like Shadow?" asked Rain. I still do have that dream, but now i know that black and gray hedgehog's name, it's Mephiles. I'll have to thank Sonic 06 for that.

Suddenly I saw the new girl getting picked on by the worst bully in the school. "Hay, stop picking on that 6th grader" I was getting ready to take of one of my arm warmers, then I knew that something wasn't right.

"Oh yeah, who's going to make me, skinny" said the bully. but I wasn't paying attention to him, because a big iblis lizard just came up from no where. The moment it showed up, I pushed the bully out of the way and got my self a big wound, which was fatal not knowing what to do, I ran, but there were iblis creatures every where, even though there was a clearing I couldn't get out of this building in time. Then I saw two figures coming out of the flames. One of them was Princess Elise and the other, wate a minute, is that my favourite Sonic chariture, Silver?!

"We need to get her and the others out of here, and by others I mean every student and teacher in this school." said Silver. "I'll take Tynna, you help the others." And with that, Silver got me out of the school while carrying me. When we got out of the building I couldn't stop coughing, and most of the students were outside. Some of them needed to go to the hospital. Silver assured me that I didn't need to go the hospital. A of his made a flame that can heal fatal wounds So he pulled out a bottle with a blue flame, and for some reason, I could tell that was the healing flame. Then, wouldn't you know it, an iblis snake popped out of the ground. Still kind of weak, I stood up and used my most devastating attack, volcanic eruption. got rid of the monster quickly, but drained most of my energy, and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in the strangest of rooms. Where was Silver? Why was I not in my foster parent's house? I tried getting up, but it was quite painful on my arm. Another question popped up in my head. What was a bracelet doing on my right arm? It looks nice, but how do you take it off?

"Look mother, she's finally awake." said a cute girl. I knew that voice any where, that's Cream the Rabbit She and her mother, Vanilla, must have been taking care of me. "How long have I been out?" I asked. "Two weeks, you were hurt pretty bad, and you used the last of your energy to get rid of that monster." answered Vanilla. Two weeks, how much school did I miss? Is every one okay? Luckily school had to cancel to repare the damage that was caused by that event. And every one that was brought here was already home. I guess I still need a little more time to recover, so I might as well go back to sleep and gain back more of my energy.


	3. Oh Crap, Mephiles!

**Okay, Sorry it took m****e so long to up date but I like to say this right now, The OCs in this story are owned by me, all the others are owned by Sega. I might as well state what my OCs look like**

**Tynna...Long brown hair that has two large braids in the back and five smaller braids on the right side of her head. Green eyes. White arm-warmers. White jacket and white pants and a purple t-shirt (out of place much)**

**Rain...Long blonde hair in two pony-tails. Brown eyes. Orange fingerless gloves. Orange jacket, gray pants, and white t-shirt**

**Now that was taken care of lets get on with the story.**

* * *

I got up 2 weeks later and found that Cream was waiting for me to get up. She told me to go into the bathroom so that I can take a bath. So I got up and checked on my arm. Not even a scar, just that mark that has been there since my mother's death. You can not recover from a wound like that and not get a scar.

The bath wasn't half bad. When I got back to my room,somebody left clothes for me to put on. A nice dress with a flower hair clip. I guess it isn't all that bad. I just can tell that Elise picked this out for me. I put the dress on, and well, I looked like a princess. Japanese princess to be more accurate. The dress was more of a Kimono. It was white, my favourite color.

Just after I put on my new kimono, I heard a voice say "White look nice on you" I looked around, nobody there. Weird. So I go down stairs and see a girl that I have been friends with for a long time. "Good morning, Maria," I say to the ghost sitting on the stairs. When I turned 5, I found out that I could see ghosts whenever I want. It was Halloween of 2001, when SA2 came out, dad, mom and I were going down a street in my hometown that had no houses, but a graveyard. I saw a crying girl, she had blonde hair, and a light blue dress. I aproched the girl and asked her what her name was. She said "Maria Robotnick" witch was kind of weird since I was Maria that Halloween and she was my favourite Sonic chariture until 2006. Maria started following me and I enjoy having her as a friend.

"Good Morning Tynna. You look vary nice I'm glad that Elise picked out that dress." said a violet swallow right next to me. "I played Sonic 06, and honestly, I HATE THE MOCH SPEED SECTIONS!" I can tell she was a little pissed.

"Sorry, Wave. If you don't like the fucking game, then play something else" I told her, even though I a little harsh on Wave. I just hate it when people bash on my favourite game.

In that dining room, a karaoke stage was set up for when others came along. I'm the type of girl who loves to sing and I had my iPod so why not.

**(Come Back To Me-Marina Serdyuk)**

_Laying in the grass_

_Staring at our past_

_Looking at __the moon, Will you be here soon_

_See a shooting star_

_Oping us and Mars_

_Hoping that I'll see a glimpse of you and me_

_Through the stars in the sky, know how much I desire _

_Pretend that we kiss and the love that you give_

_They say if you love something you should set it free_

_And maybe someday you'll come back to me_

_And maybe someday you'll come back to me_

_If you only knew, how I dream of you_

_Wishing for the day you'll come back my way_

_Praying every night_

_Owing all my life_

_Hoping for the the day I'll see you again_

_Through the stars in the sky, know how much I desire _

_Pretend that we kiss and the love that you give _

_They say if you love something you should set it free_

_And maybe someday you'll come back to me_

_And maybe someday you'll come back to me_

_Just... One... Night..._

_Just one night with you_

_Just... One... Night... With you_

_With you!_

_Through the stars in the sky, know how much I desire _

_Pretend that we kiss and the love that you give _

_They say if you love something you should set it free _

_And maybe someday you'll come back to me_

_Through the stars in the sky, know how much I desire_

_Pretend that we kiss and the love that you give_

_They say if you love something you should set it free _

_And maybe someday you'll come back to me_

_And maybe someday you'll come back to me_

Everyone in the room liked the song, even Eggman. Who reminded me "Ms. Sunstar, you need to get to school." "Oh shit thanks for reminding me Eggman" I said and then I took off.

* * *

At school, I was greeted by my friend Saddie, who was in her lavender top and lilac jeans. "Wow, you look nice Ty, I've never been able to pull of white"

I just looked at her and said, "Luckily I have my gear in my bag, I know there is something related to Solaris, or at least his last battle, in that house that we found a month ago." I was always in to the legend my mother used to tell me, saying that this town is the site of the battle between light and darkness. That part of the legend was called Hikari vs Yami **(A/N: No this not related to Okami, as most of you will think, however Yami will be part of the story in a later sequel, just wanted to use some Japanese that I learned recently. Hikari means light and Yami means dark)**. It's said that Amaterasu called it that, even though she got hit dozens of times before she could even attack "The Boy of Darkness", and Ammy was best friends with Solaris. Maybe because there both sun gods. Lost in my train of thought when Saddie said "Come on Ty, we need to get to class before we can go and excavate the place, with both of us wanting to archaeologists, however you know almost every thing about archaeology."

* * *

In library, every body was looking at me like I was Silver himself. Then I saw a symbol on my back that I seemed vary familiar with, well two different symbols in vary different places. Yin-Yan **(A/N: This will become apparent why that is there in the Kid Icarus sequel, right after the Okami, sequel) **was on my back, where the psychokinesis symbol was on my left hand. Then I noticed an odd book floating above my head. What. The. Fuck. Did I just get these new powers after that little problem with the Iblis monsters. 'Cause if that had came when I saved that new girl... well yea, a lot of work would have been saved. Oh well. "Just put the book down" said the voice from this morning. So I did, by dropping it. "Don't drop it! That book is well over 4,000 years old. Written by Kafia her self. You know, Solaris's wife." the voice told me. I didn't know. Kafia died out of... well nobody knows. Then the librarian looked over my shoulder.

"Well that book is vary interesting. Tell me Tynna, why did you pick this one?" the just about crazed about the legend of Solaris as I am librarian asked. Maria, who was behind the librarian, gestured me to open the book. "I don't know." I said as I was opening the book, " I didn't even know that this book was even here. Hay, look at this, a key. I wonder what this opens." So I got out of my seat looking for a place where I saw a keyhole before.

After an hour of searching, I found it. A door that was never opened was where this key belonged. I opened that strange door and found a vary short stair case. "Tynna, I don't think we should go down there. What if you get jumped again!" Maria exclaimed. "Maria, you don't need to worry. This place seems vary familiar to me. It's going to be all right." So we ventured down farther then I have ever ventured before. Then I saw a bedroom covered with cobwebs. The bookshelf however, was not filled with books but in fact a dairy. One dairy. With the words 'Property of Solaris'. I have to show my friends this. My friends! Shit! I'm late. I searched my bag for a Chaos Emerald. I know Eggman, or Baldy McNosehair as Sonic likes to call him, put one of those in my pack. There it is. "Hang on Maria. Were going to the excavation site in about less then 3 to 4 seconds." For all those Shadow fans out there, I'm was just about to say 'Where is that damn Chaos Emerald'. But everyone reading this should know what I'm going to say right now. "CHAOS... CONTROL!"

* * *

"OWWWWW! Get off of me! I can't breath!"

"Oh, Sorry Dia. I didn't know where I was going to land." I told my best friend. Dia is a miko. Her mother was from Japan, and a miko as well. You would say it runs in the family.

"Never mind that, it seems that a demon is in the area. I don't know where it is. But it wants to get out of its seal." Damn Dia is good. I would never have found that out. Luckily Rain, Saddie, and Tikka was just arriving as well.

"Wow Dia! You sure know how to clean up a destroyed house" Tikka said all impressed. It takes a lot to impress Tikka. She is part of a gymnastics trio, but she will never where a leotard.

**(once upon a time-Okamiden)**

"Yes, if Tynna is right this house was destroyed in that battle that she wants to know more about. This building was the home to Solaris's most trusted knight, Psyco, and the place where 'The Boy of Darkness' was sealed away-" Dia started when I cut in

"Solaris used a spell that will not only seal away the boy, but restore the area of the battle. However this came with a price, Solaris's own life." And I read from the book that I had no idea was in the school library.

"Right. After the boy was sealed away, Solaris promised the world that he would be reincarnated as a human girl. No sign of the girl has been seen in 5,000 years. Now there are signs of 'The Boy of Darkness' returning. And it's not just the monsters, but sickness, volcanic eruptions, sever flooding, wild forest fires, even violent typhoons and tornadoes. Not to mention horrible earthquakes." Rain added in. She really is one smart cookie

"Yes, but that is not all. It is said that Solaris will return when the time is right. All we need is a pendent, ring, earrings, and then wait." Tikka explained. She learned that from her father.

**(Song ends)**

"Hay guys I think I found something." Saddie called over. We all looked in her direction, that's when I felt a stone drop in my stomach. "SADDIE DON'T TOUCH THAT!" but I was too late. Saddie removed the sphere in the pedestal that was at the south end of the wall. And that was when it started.

"Nice work Einstein! That was vary smart of you." Tikka said sarcastically. "Tynna, what dose that book say about Solaris's family?"

"'Solaris had a wife, Kafia, a son, Sonair, and a guardian, Iblis. Sonair disappeared when Solaris punished the young god and was not seen for 999 when "He" appeared and started causing mayhem. The boy was dubbed 'Mephiles' or "boy of darkness'.' This book was written in an unknown language, but I can still read it. How weird." I tried to think of a reason why I could read such a language, but none came to mind. Then I heard the screams. Dia and Rain were kidnapped by you-know-who. "Let my friends go, you son of a bitch!"**(A/N: Tynna will get mad like this a lot in the story, but most of the time it just ends up making you laugh out loud, if you have a good imagination.)**

"Then try me. It's not like you'll have any success in doing so." God I hate that tone. Well that kind of brought out my dark side, when my attacks get a little more powerful.

"VOLCANIC ERUPTION! DOUBLE PHOENIX!" And not even my two best moves didn't scratch him. And Mephiles did not even seem impressed. "Tsk, tsk. Are those your best attacks? Let me show you what true power is!" And that is when is was knocked out by a ball of darkness.

* * *

**Okay some new OCs introduced in this chapter might as well get their description in.  
**

**Dia...Long black hair with short bangs. Blue eyes. White shirt with red under sleeves and skirt**

**Saddie... Short dirty blond hair with no bangs. Brown Eyes. Lavender t-shrit and lilac jeans.**

**Tikka...Short blond hair with side bangs. Green eyes. Light pink top and carmine shorts.**

**Now I have to finish Okamiden. so I hoped you liked the story so far and I can't wait to write more. just 11 more days and I'll be out of school for the summer. can't wait for all the writing I'll do then. Well, see ya!**


	4. Psyco appears

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog charters, Sega dose. Tynna, Rain, Dia, Tikka, Saddie are owned by me. So, who wants to explain what happened in the last chapter. *Tikka steps forward* Okay Tikka, take it away**

***Tikka speaking* Tynna found Solaris's diary thanks to a new power she had obtained. Saddie was a true idiot and freed Mephiles. Dia and Rain were kidnapped and Tynna was knocked out by Mephiles.**

***author* Thank you Tikka. If you hadn't guessed who the voice in Tynna's head is, that will be reviled in this chapter. Then those who didn't guess or guessed wrong will be kicking them selves or have a major 'Derp' fest, if your like MasaeAnela. Any way, on with the story**

* * *

I found my self in a place that was unfamiliar to me, yet I was getting major dejavu. Ruined buildings, fallen streets, lava acting like water, and a fire tornado. That tornado was what gave me the dejavu. Then I saw something in a broken window, Silver fighting the same monsters that were at my school a month ago. It was as if he was... is protecting me. Then a different voice then the one from earlier today boomed out of nowhere. _**"I'm sure your finding yourself comfortable?"**_ said a strange dragon that was behind me. _**"The young hedgehog is trying his best to make sure you don't get hurt. You should be grateful, Mistress Tynna."**_

_"Where are we? What the hell is going on? I demand answers!" _Trying to sound a mature as I could, those words just flew out of my mouth like I was a general trying to protect my troops. I guess the situation I'm in just brought out the leader in me. The dragon just answered my second question. _**"Don't you realize it? Mephiles has been freed your dumbass of a friend and your best friends have been kidnapped. You have to go and save them. However, the time of destiny has not come. Your powers have not reached their peek."**_Then the dragon looked toward the horizon. _**"As for where we are, we are in you mind. You should know what stage from your favorite game this looks like."** _I thought long and hard, then it came to me. _"Crisis City. The tornado should of given that away right off the bat. Wait a minute, how long have I been knocked out?" _The dragon looked at me and said _**"Two hours. You need to get up now so you can do some fighting."**_

_"Wait, I need to call you something until I can figure out who you are. Ummm... let's see. I got it! Doragon! _**(A/N: Yes, finally get a new word in there.)** _Perfect name. Just so you know Doragon means dragon. I'll see you again soon."_ Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to find the house that I was in earlier still in the shape that it was in two hours ago. Silver was no where to be found. But there was still one place that I haven't looked. But where was a mirror. Of course it had to be under a friking cloth. After I removed the most lovely piece of cloth I have ever seen, I saw my refection.

Only to find that my theory was right. Silver was in my body. Then I saw a steel box hover over my head. The hedgehog just shrugged his shoulders. Then another reflex happened because a hoard of monsters started to gather around me. I just had my eyes closed so I had no idea what happened. After a chain reaction of monster deaths ended, I felt the wind rush past me. I opened my eyes to find all the monsters dead. I looked up only to find what that wind really was

(His World-Sonic 06 starts)

A boy that had blue hair and green eyes stood above me. Not to mention looking strait at me. I thought I was going to faint at how cute the boy was. "Hey there." said the boy, who I keep thinking was Sonic, but wasn't sure so I asked him "What's your name"

The boy just looked at me and said "The name's Speed, what's your's" I looked back at mirror. Silver motioned me to tell Speed my name. So I took a deep breath in and said, "Tynna Corona Sunstar XVI" "Nice name, long though. Do you happen to know the two girls who told me about what happened here?" asked Speed.

He was talking about Tikka and Saddie. They must've escaped after I got knocked out. But the question is "Why didn't Mephiles capture me?" I said out loud. "Come on, Speed. We have to save my friends."

"Wait, do know where he is?" Speed is completely confused. I took out the Chose Emerald that got me here from the new discovery in my school. "We'll let this Chose Emerald guide us." On the way, something weird happened.

(His World ends)

* * *

_(Flashback: ? POV)_

_"Who are you?" said a girl with silver hair and sapphire eyes. It was just after a battle. People would say the way it was finished was a major freak out. The monster scared me, okay. The way it attacked was inappropriate to say the least. Medusa made me fight because I have a crush on the girl it captured. "Who are you?" Damn that girl is persistent. I don't blame her though. So I just answered with a single word "Solaris"_

_The girl looked impressed and said, "Thank you, Solaris. My name is Kafia. Do you happen to know where Ra might be, so I can give him the beating of his life." I told her exactly what I knew, "Ra is talking with Poseiden. How ever it isn't the smartest idea for a sun god to be talking with a god of the ocean." Kafia laughed at my comment, with her being the Soliannan goddess of the moon. She doesn't have to worry about water. However being a sun god does have its up sides. _**(A/N: Solaris had connections to almost all the gods)  
**

* * *

"Ty... Ty... Come on Tynna, wake up!" said a voice that I haven't heard for a month, because of the stupid monsters had to attack my school, so I couldn't finish Sonic 06. $&*# you Mephiles. I wake up again to find Sonic and Shadow standing next to Maria. Too bad they couldn't see her.

"Earth to Tynna. Are you there, or is there a ghost around here.?" Sonic was being a little cocky, like he usually is. Might as well tell Sonic and Shadow that I have a ghost as a friend. "Ummm... about that. Maria is right next to Shadow, and she has been my friend for a long time." Shadow looked really hard but couldn't find Maria. Then I heard a faint yell. Rain? No, too Japanese. Dia? No, not enough Japanese. Then two more voices came out, sounding English, like England English. Then I realized, the gymnastics trio, Tikka, Tafel, and Nikka. They came, to help us, because Tafel and Nikka being identical twins, know some magic. Tikka is somewhat a samurai. So with my fire, Silver's psychokinesis, Sonic's and Spe... wait. "Sonic, where is-"

"Tynna, thank Solaris we found. You weren't at the site, So the girls and I went looking for you." Tikka interrupted. How am I going to ask Sonic now? "Ummm... where is Speed, the hunk who saved Saddie and me?" Sonic had a look on his face saying 'I forgot to tell you!' That's Sonic all over, forgetting to tell the important things. I caught on instantly. "Oh so you and some human boy combined make Speed. It's the only thing that make's sense, at least. But where is the human boy, is his situation like mine?" Sonic didn't answer, but Shadow nodded. He seems to be in the same situation as Sonic and me

"Let's look over our abilities. With My flames, Silver's psychokinesis, Sonic's speed, Tafel's and Nikka's magic, Tikka's sword skills, and Shadow's ability to use the full power of the Chaos Emeralds. With all of us together we can save Dia and Rain!" I say analizing the situation and considering the fact the Mephiles just broke free. Shadow lead the way to Mephiles. I turned my iPod all the way up and played the most epic song in Okami.

**(Giving Kushinada a ride-Okami) (cue montage)**

"Sonic Wind!"

"Volcanic Eruption!"

"Susanoo's Storm" (Did I mention that Tafel worships Japanese gods, and Nikka worships Egyptian gods)

"Ra's Fire" **(A/N: Did not mean for this to sound like Din's Fire from Legend of Zelda. My bad X(. This was at 1:15** **A****M)**

"TAKE COVER!"

"Oh &*$^"

"CHAOS... BLAST"

"Sonic, we're almost there. Prepare for the battle of your life. And make sure you're Speed when the battle starts."

* * *

We made it in one piece **(A/N: One Piece! Oh my god, there was no pun intended. Wait 'Oh my god'. Okami, Okamiden, and this story have all gotten to my head. HELP!) **. Mephiles was there. He looked exhausted, but I know Mephiles well enough. I guess I learned his trickery and how to not fall for it form Sonic 06. So I looked like I letting my guard down. This let Tikka sneak around and attack Mephiles from behind. Mephiles saw the opportunity to attack and attacked he tried. "You know, humans can be so dumb. They will try any thing to accomplish their goals, often resulting in death. Your mother, Mya Rose Sunstar, died protecting you. You, Tynna Corona Sunstar XVI, will die protecting your friends. I'll make them watch as you- OW! What the hell?!" Mephiles didn't see the fire encase my body, now that is lack of thinking right there. I started laughing like crazy. "Mephiles, do you think I let my guard down. In fact I had a plan all along. NOW TIKKA!" I say as I catch my breath. Mephiles turns around and gets hit in the head with a katana. That had to hurt. Mephiles got so mad that he knocked out the gymnastics trio. Sonic saved me, and Shadow is spamming Chaos Spear. I see Sonic become Speed and enter the battle.

The battle goes on, and all I've done is launch a few boulders at Mephiles, and my aim is bad. "I wish I could help even more. I don't want Speed or Shadow getting hurt." I tell Silver and Maria. "Why don't we combine powers, then you'll be a knight of Solaris" Silver suggested. Maria understood my problem. "I don't think that Ty knows how to do that yet." I look at how the battle is going. Shadow was taken down while I wasn't looking. Just great. Then I see Speed get taken down. The blue hair disappears and sleak brown hair takes its place. Then, I take a closer look. Oh. My. Sweet Amatarasu. The boy that Sonic is stuck with is my long time crush, Duruno! Now Mephiles pushed the limit. I feel the anger building up inside, and not just my anger, but Silver's as well. I focus that energy. I'm now the knight of Solaris, Psyco.

My usual hair style is gone, but I have a long Katniss like braid. My hair is a silver color, so are my cloths. I have boots that look just like Silver's. I feel f*^&ing amazing. And Mephiles has on a 'Oh shit' face, even with out the mouth. Mephiles pulls himself together and attacks. I block. I send the attack back at him. Then I begin dodging, waiting for an opening. When Mephiles is exhausted, for real, I drop a boulder on his head. Mephiles trusts the boulder back at me. I dodged at the right time.

"Okay, Mephiles. I admit, your a good fighter. But I still have one more trick up my sleeve." I begin charging up my psychokinesis and fire. Duruno gets up and sees what I'm doing. Mephiles trys to attack, but Tafel placed a barrier around me. When I'm fully charged, I unleashed the most powerful attack I have ever pulled of "SILVER... CORONA!" Mephiles is knocked away and knocked out. The barrier around me fades away and Tafel faints. Shadow seems to have vanished. "Tynna we need to find Rain and Dia," Duruno told me. I knew he was right, so I had a quick glance around. I find Rain and Dia near a water fall.

We bring Tafel, Nikka, Tikka, Rain, and Dia to their homes. On the way to back to Eggman's base, Duruno says, "You know, when ever Sonic is around, you know things are going to be one heck of an adventure." I scold him for this. "Silver is the one who started this for me. You'd better not exclude him!" Then Duruno starts messing with me. "Oh, I get it. Silver is you first boyfriend, ever." "Stop it Duruno!" And Duruno keeps teasing me on the way home.

* * *

**What do you think, took me too long, but I won't be here for the next two weeks. one for the next week, starting to day, I'm at my Mom's place and my Grandma Great is coming over** **XD yea. The week after that, I'm going to Yellowstone. **

**I'll be working on a new story while I'm at Yellowstone. It's for The Legend of Zelda. More OCs and such. The story's name will be The Legend of Zelda: Last Hope. Now for the OCs**

**Nikka and Tafel: Dark skin. long Dark brown hair. Brown eyes. Tafel wears a blue leotard and Nikka wears and pink leotard. **

**Duruno: Sleak brown hair. Blue eyes. White T-shirt with blue jeans and blue jean jacket.**

**Kafia: Silver hair, sapphire eyes. Cobalt Kimono.**

**Doragon is not actually an OC, but that's spoilers.  
**

**Speed is a human version of Sonic and Psyco is just like Tynna describes her as.**

**Big shout out to The Crosser. Thank you for supporting my story. Your's is awsome. You helped me get going with this story. It wasn't easy getting support. **

**I have now finished Okamiden Twice. Awesome game. Watch Chuggaconroy's LPs of Okami and Okamiden if you haven't. Or if you want, buy the game your self. Okami is avalible for the PS2, PS3, and WII. Okamiden is only for the Nintendo DS, but can be played on the 3DS.**

**Hope you'll enjoy the next two weeks. Can't wait to be woking on Solaris vs Mephiles again.**


End file.
